Untitled and Unknown
by 2lazy2comeupwith1
Summary: Itachixoc kakashixoc nejixoc garraxoc sauskexoc and other couples! a group of five girls get trasnported to the naruto world! so basically...stuck in the naruto world! how will they get home? who will they meet? and what secrets do they hide! GREAT STORY!
1. The greeting of a 1000 people

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto tho I wish I did! But I do own all the OC's and plz ask for permission before using them.

Five girls get transported into the Naruto world. What will they do? Who will they meet?

And how has there lives changed forever!

Lots of couples! (really bad at summaries, but the stories good!)

This is my first fanfic ever so don't be mean, but I would love constructive criticism!

**DON'T FORGET! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

Once upon a time, there were five teenage girls by the names of Chance, Faith, Freedom, Crystal, and Angel.

**Profiles: **

Name: Chance

Height: 5'6

Weight: 113 lbs.

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Reddish-Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Siblings: None

Name: Faith

Height: 5'8

Weight: 121

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Name: Freedom

Height: 5'7

Weight: 117

Gender: Female

Age:15

Hair Color: Brown with red highlights

Eye Color: Red

Name: Crystal

Height 5'7

Weight: 116

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Dark Black (Bangs cover left eye)

Eye Color: Left- Red with strange markings Right- Green

Name: Angel

Height: 5'6

Weight: 117

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Dark Black (Bangs covering left eye)

Eye Color: Left- Red with strange markings Right- Black

They all had Hidden Leaf Village headbands, knew their favorite characters' biographies by heart, and had nearly every hand seal and jutsu memorized. That's how obsessed they were. One Saturday night they were at a sleep over at Faith's house, watching reruns.

"I wish that world was real," exclaimed Chance.

"Me too," added Crystal.

"Me three," continued Angel.

"Make that four," said Freedom.

"Don't leave me out," said Faith.

They had no idea that there wish would come true.

That night they all went to bed with there Konoha head protectors on, not knowing what the future had it store for them.

The next day, what do they awaken to find?

"Ahhh!" They shouted in unison. "Y-y-our…your…"

"I know who I am, and you seem to know me too. So mind telling me who you are?"

The girls were still stunned. There was an awkward silence between them until Faith had the need to break it, "someone pinch me…………OW!"

"Sorry, you told me too!" Mumbled Freedom.

"I wasn't serious." She mumbled back.

Suddenly the look-a- likes of Naruto characters realized that there were people watching them and they all stopped and turned to face their sensei's and the four girls, whom were watching. They walked over to them.

The orange haired kid was the first to speak, "I'm Naruto Uzamaki and am the soon- to- be- hokage! Who are you?"

"Dope…" Mumbled the raven haired boy. The orange haired boy gave him a glare and the pink haired one smacked the orange haired boy to the ground.

"This calls for introducing ourselves." A man who was smoking said as he broke the awkward silence." The girls were still to stunned to speak. " I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"I'm Kurenai Yuuhi."

"I am _the_ Gai, Maito Gai! The green beast of Konoha. And you must be the blossom of youth who will spread it to the world!" Tears

"Such words!" Another guy with thick- eye brows, the same bowl-shaped hair cut, and same green jumpsuit said as they both began to cry over- dramatically.

"Uhhh…please excuse them. I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Now each one of the younger kids began to introduce themselves.

"Naruto Uzamaki the name."

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tenten."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." The dog on his shoulder barked.

"H-h-hinata Hyuga."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Shikamaru Nara. This is troublesome."

"Ino Yamanaka, the one and only."

"Rock Lee"

"Shino Aburame"

"Neji Hyuga."

"Uchiha Sauske."

The silver haired man named Kakashi continued, "Now that you know our names may we know yours."

"N-n-no." Stammered Freedom.

"Why not?" He asked.

"There's no point." Answered Angel.

Kakashi's Point-of-view:

"There's no point." Answered Angel.

_Who are these girls?_

"We mean no harm. And what do you mean no point?"

"Your not real. None of you are!" said Faith.

"I think we are."

Everyone's View-Point:

Suddenly Angel jumped up and backed away as she spoke. "OMG! Where's Crystal!"

The other girls finally realized one of there friends were gone. They backed up as well.

"Where is she!?" They all asked in unison.

Sakura answered with another question. "Where is who? You were the only ones here and you came out of no where!"

The girls began to run. The only place they could run was into a nearby forest.

The chase was on as the kids chased after them with the sensei's sighing and running to catch them.

Okay that was short but it will be MUCH longer!

**DON'T FORGET REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	2. The chase is on!

The chase was on as the kids chased after them with the sensei's sighing and running to catch them.

The girls turned their heads to see that they were not running on the ground, but instead leaping from tree to tree, branch to branch.

"Do you think we that?" Asked Chance to the other girls.

They all stopped in their tracks.

"Might as well try." The other three said in unison. "Plus this is a faster way and we can find Crystal easier."

They looked at each other than at the approaching crowd and lept up as high as they could with theirs eyes tightly shut. When they opened it they found themselves on a branch, high up in a tree. They were getting tired so why not just sit for a while. Sure the crowd would catch up, but they would anyways.

"This is troublesome," said Shikamaru.

The others stopped next to him. "Finally caught up to you!" Shouted the so-called-Naruto.

"Okay…time for answers." Said the Kiba-look-alike.

"First we have to find our friend!" Answered Angel.

"May we know your names." Asked Kurenai.

Then the girls began talking to each other in low voices so the others couldn't hear.

Girls Point-of-view:

Chance: Should we trust them?

Freedom: For now, since they have done us no harm.

Faith: What about Crystal?

Chance: Maybe they'll help us if we explain out situation.

Angel: Ya we'll do that. After we have some fun!

Unison: Fun?

Angel: Internet quizzes never lie, right?

Angels Point-of-view

The girls turned back to everyone and stood. Then suddenly Freedom pounced on Sauske while yelling, "Internet quizzes never lie! You are mine!!!" And….hugged him!

Chance pounced on Neji! "Your mine!"

Faith and I burst out laughing!!! "HAHAHAH!!!" They bit their bottom lip to stop themselves. Sauske and Neji both fell because they let there guard down and everyone was in shock yet trying to suppress laughter.

"What did your result say?" I asked Faith.

"Mine ain't here, but it was Garaa. Yours?"

"Mines is here, I just prefer not to."

"Who?"

"I ain't telling!"

"It's only me! I thought I was your best friend!"

"You are but…"

Faith made a puppy face.

"Fine! It was Kakashi!"

Chance and Freedom looked over at the other two girls and burst out laughing! (A/N: Everyone is listening to there conversation).

"That's why I wasn't telling!" Angel gave a pout

Everyone else was to shocked an confused to say anything. They were puzzled by what the girls were talking about. Each person was trying to piece together what they were saying

"What about Crystal?" Asked Chance.

"She wouldn't tell me!" Answered Freedom.

"Me too!" Continued Faith.

They all looked at Angel.

Angel's Point-of-view:

_Why is everyone looking at me? Great! Now I'm self conscious. Wait…is my eye covered? _

I reached over to my bangs and brushed them with the tips of my fingers, making sure that no one could see my left eye.

"What!? Why are you looking at me!" I asked defensively.

"We know you know." The three girls said in unison.

"Yup…what's it to you?"

"WE WANT TO KNOW!" They said in unison again breaking the entire crowd out of the trance.

"Fine. Her internet quiz results said Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone's Point-of-view:

"Fine. Her internet quiz results said Uchiha Itachi."

"What!" Sasuke was in front of me and had me by the collar.

"Back off!" I shouted.

Kakashi stepped in, "Sauske let her go!"

"She's a spy. She may have a Konoha headband but no one seen her around." Sauske stated with pure hatred.

"Will someone get this baka off of me!" I shouted.

No one replied.

"Be like that." I kicked him where it hurts and he went down in pain! "What's everyone looking at?"

Naruto broke the silence. "YOU ROCK!" He shouted. "That's what you deserve Sauske!"

Asuma then spoke up, "everyone return to training."

No one listened.

"NOW!" He barked.

Neji spoke up, "I wanna know why she jumped at me."

"Ya, and I wanna beat that shity girl up! No one hurts Sauske and gets away with it!" Sakura said angrily.

The rest of them nodded.

The Jounins gave a sigh.

"Okay, we have to consider the possibility that's these are spies of Orochimaru or Akatsuki." Shikamaru stated. "This is troublesome."

Sauske was back on his feet and glaring at the girls with pure hatred.

"What!? We're not spies for that snake thing or Akatsuki! "Angel stated.

Kurenai continued, "Well can you at least tell us your names."

"Uhh, sorry. My names Freedom."

"I'm Chance." winks at Neji

"I'm Faith."

"I'm Angel and our other friends Crystal but we don't know where she is. And by the way, we're not spies, but we are from another dimension." She smiled while the others looked at her weird. She got self-conscious again and made sure that her bangs were still covering her left eye, but then she realized she had her Konoha Head protector that she ordered from the internet. Hmmm… she looked at the silver haired guy and then tilted her head a little. _Mental note, use my head protector to cover my eye like his._

Kakashi spoke breaking the silence. "Uhh… I think we should see the hokage?"

"Which one Sarutobi or Tsunade." Asked Freedom.

"Sarutobi passed away."

"Cool! We get to meet Tsunade! You think she'd train me to be a medical ninja or something?" Exclaimed Chance.

"Or maybe we could become ninjas!" Shouted Faith.

Angel interrupted, "Did you forget…we're only dreaming. When we wake up we'll be at Faith's house still in our warm bed!"

"I really don't think we're dreaming Angel, or this wouldn't hurt."

"OW!" Chance shouted at Freedom, "Don't pinch me!"

"Sorry, just provi----------." Freedom stopped when Angel fell. She was caught in mid-fall by Kakashi.

"Are you alrig---------?" Freedom didn't finish. She fell and was also caught mid-fall by Sauske who was closest.

The same thing happened to Chance, but she was caught by none other than Neji.

Faith was also about to go unconscious but was caught by Shikamaru who looked at her and said, "how troublesome."


	3. The hidden secrets of the secret bag

Itachi and Kisame stopped straight in there tracks. They felt a presence above them. He looked up somebody or something wass falling from the sky. Itachi jumped to a nearby branch. Then jumped to one higher and higher until he was able to catch it or should I say her.

He jumped back down to the ground next to a man that resembled a shark. He looked a bit...creepy. They were both wearing black cloaks.

"What do we do with _her?"_ Asked the shark.

"We take her with us. We can't just leave her here? Well…atleast until she wakes up. Then we leave her." He answered. He carried her bridal style.

Crystal's Point-of-view:

_Where am I? _I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Then I started to hear voices.

"Your awake, I see." Said a deep, smooth voice. I forced my eyelids open and I was looking at two weird people. They were wearing cloaks. One looked like a creepy shark. The other had looked tired…very tired.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. This is Kisame."

My eyes widened, okay my EYE, widened in disbelief. No way! I'm in the Naruto world! COOL!

"Seriously? No way! SO COOL! Do you know what this means? This means I'm in another dimension. Or altogether another world! I thought this was just a television show?"

"Would you like to explain?" Asked the Itachi.

"Oh, but aren't you the bad guys? Your in Akatsuki? But you saved my life…so…I'll tell you!" I said happily. "uhhh…I really have no idea what's going on." I gave a nervous laugh.

"I see." He said. Then he looked at the shark guy, Kisame. They looked like they were talking telepathically. _I wonder if I can read there minds?_

I concentrated on getting a connection on the black-haired guys mind.

_Work, work! Yes, I did it! But it's a low connection. Can't get some of the words._

Wh…t s..o…ld we do w…h …r?

L…et… t…k… …………… k..n..ha.

Then they looked at me. The shark guy spoke this time. We have decided you can come with us until we get to Konoha, the leaf village. You are a ninja from there correct?"

"Nope…never been there. I wish I could go!"

"Then why do you have a konoha head protector?" Asked Itachi.

"Oh this I got it 'cuz I'm a fan of the show. Ordered it off the internet."

"What is this internet?" Asked the shark.

"It's a global network of all the computers combined." I stated

"What is a computer?" Asked Itachi.

"Where have you been? Uhh..well…how can I describe it? It can do all sorts of things. Like connect to the internet and other computers. It can store large amount of information. It can be used for entertainment. And uhh…ya!" I explained. _Where have they been!_

"What is your name?" Asked Kisame.

"Crystal."

"Are you a ninja?"

"No"

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"Never heard of it." Stated Itachi.

"We are first going to a nearby village where we are getting supplies. There we can get you some decent clothe." Said Itachi as he stood. "I've treated your wounds.

I looked down at myself. My clothe were blood-stained and torn. "How did I get injured?"

"I don't know, but you fell from the sky." Answered Kisame.

"For now you can wear this." Itachi handed me a black cloak to match their own. I put it on over my dirty clothe.

"We must go." Stated Itachi bluntly. "But first, do you have any special abilities?"

"Uhh…yup! I can read minds and well I have a weird eye. Don't think that counts as an ability, but…"

"May we see your eye?" Asked Kisame.

"Umm…" I bit my bottom lip. "Okay…I guess." I moved my black bangs away from my left eye so it was visible.

"Sharingun," Itachi mumbled and looked at me strangely.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. It will take a couple of days to get to Konoha." He stated this than continued walking. I rushed after him.

We stood outside the small village. Itachi and Kisame made hand signs and changed themselves. Itachi turned himself into a shorter guy in black pants and a black shirt. Kisame changed from scales to skin. He also wore a black pant with a black shirt.

"What's up with you and black?" I asked them both. They only shrugged.

"Kisame, you get the supplies. I'll take her to a clothing shop."

He nodded, made some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Let's go." Itachi said.

"Yes, sir!" I ran to catch up to his fast speed.

"Do you like this?" I asked Itachi.

"No."

"This?" I held out a pink striped shirt.

"No."

"Why?"

"It's pink…"

"You and your black…"

"How about this?" I held out a black top with strange red markings. He nodded his head.

I handed it to him and he went to pay for it.

Right before Itachi was going to hand the cashier the cash I stopped him. "Wait can I also but this?" I held out a bag or unknown items(you'll find out later.) "Please!" He stared at it for a couple of seconds before taking it out of my hands.

Crystal's Point-of-view:

Itachi and I were sitting on a bench in front of a giant waterfall like fountain, waiting for Kisame to come with the supplies. There was an eerie moment of silence, until Itachi decided to break it. "What was in the bag?"

"Huh?...oh...uh...nothing!" My face turned a little red which just made him more curious.

"Can I see?" 

"No."

"Why."

"I said so?"

"Can you tell me what was in it?

"No."

My face turned bright red thinking of how embarressing it would be if he found out what I had bought.

Suddenly Itachi was right in front of me and his hand was on my forehead. "Are you sick? You look feverish?"

My face turned bright red. "N-n-no." I managed to get out. I shut my eyes tight. He was a little to close. _Not that I wasn't enjoying it...hehe...okay not the time to be thinking!_

When I opened my eyes I saw that Itachi had returned to his spot on the other side of the bench. Then I looked closer and realized that he held the bag in his hand. _He tricked me!_

**"NO! DON'T OPEN IT!"**

He wasn't actually opening it...yet...more like poking it.

I gasped and tried to grab it from him. His curiosity got the best of him as I struggled for the bag as he opened it slowly. Maybe afraid something was gonna jump up at him.

Everyones point-of-view:

"Itachi, I'm back." Said Kisame as he held a bag of what I suppose to be supplies on his back. He looked up and saw Crystal as far away from Itachi as can be hugging a bag. Her face was beet red. Then he looked at Itachi..."OmG!!! I-i-itachi...your...b-b-BLUSHING!!! Is that possible.

Itachi stood up and turned his head so Kisame didn't get a good view and he stormed out towards the gat. Not glancing back he spoke, "We're leaving." And was already out the gate.

A/N: Bet you wanna know whats in the bag!!! HAhahA!! I'm evil! SUSPENSE!!! lol...okay don't worry you'll find out...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	4. Unconsciously getting lost by chakra

A/N: its been a few days that since I've update but iu am now! Okay...it''lll probably be a while before I updte again...cuz im getting grounded! WAHH! Im sneaking on the computer now...so its gonna be rushe a lil. Sorry! And thx fr ur reviews!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel's point-of-view:

My head hurts. I feel like I got hit in the head by a truck...now I have to go to school! Shammit! I opened my eyes a little only to realize that the ceiling was white. My room was colored blue! Then the memories flooded back to me. I gave an exhausted groan as I tried to get up, only to fall back down.

"Don't try to move," said a voice. I turned in the direction of the voice only to see the silver haired man, Kakashi.

"Where am I?"

"Your in Konoha Hospital. You and your little friends fainted forcing _us_ to CARRY you back."

"Well, you didn't have to carry us!"

"What did you want me to do! By the way...you've been unconscious for about 3 days."

"You could have just left us there. 3 days!" I said as bluntly as I could as I began to look around the room. It was white...all white. Every thing. The sheets, the wall color, the bed. _We gotta get out of here!_

"Where are my friends?"

He nodded in the direction of my right. I turned to see 3 more beds with my 3 other friends.

"Where's Crystal?" I said it more to myself than to him.

"Who exactly is this Crystal?" He asked me.

"There was another girl with us." He looked at me strangely and I got self-conscious once again. I brushed the front of my bangs again to make sure it was covering my eyes. To my relief it was.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Why do you keep brushing your hair over your eye?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, " Nonya biz wacks." I stated emotionlessly, but with a mocking sound added to it. "Watcha hidin' under that mask?" I asked sarcastically.

"..."

There was an awkward silence until we heard rustling coming from one of the beds indicating that someone had awoken. I turned around to see it was Faith. Then a minute or two later Freedom awoke. Last but not least, Chance lifted her head showing us that she was once again conscious. Then Kakashi explained again what had happened when they fainted.

"_You fainted. We carried you here. The end" He stated bluntly._

"Wow, very descriptive!" Chance said with fake enthusiasm..."NOT!"

Out of the blue, the rest of Team 7 popped in out of nowhere.

Sakura glared at Freedom. Naruto came in screaming at the top of his lungs. And Sauske gave out his trademark, "Hn."

"Okay that was just plain random," Faith blurted out, out of no where. We all started laughing(the 4 girls)(..not sakura.) It was inside joke. The others were staring at them like they were crazy. There was yet again another awkward silence. I finally decided to break it. " I think we'll just be going now." I got out of bed and the others followed. Kakashi was to blind to even notice, seeing how he had to stop sakura from killing naruto and naruto from killing sauske.

Right after we were out of the door we ran for it! We stopped when we were a safe distance away from the hospital and so out of breath. "First..._pant_...things..._pant_...first. We have to..._pant_...find...Crystal." I said while gasping in yet another breath.

"We can't just run around shouting her name!" Exclimed Faith.

"Or can we..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone's POV:

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYStAL!"

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYStAL!"

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYStAL!"

"CRYSTAL! CRYSTAL! CRYStAL!"

"Okay... its not working..." Angel said exhausted. The sun was setting and they were now lost in the woods somewhere.

"Great idea!" Freedom said sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative. I'm sure someone will find us!" Chance said sounded wwwwaaaayyy to peppy sort of way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crystal's POV:

We've been traveling for 3 days now nonstop! The first day Itachi and I stayed away from each other. It was way to awkward because of the "Bag" incident. We got over it by the second day. Kisame kept bugging us the entire time! He wanted to know what could make Itachi blush. He didn't even know Itachi could show emotions like that. I guess I shouldn't have been that surprised. In the anime and manga, Itachi was a cold-blooded murderer and he did kill the entire Uchiha clan. He sssooo didn't seem like it. I'm to lazy now and thinking to much, plus I'm STARVING!

"Itachi! Can we please have something to eat!!!" I shouted out.

"No." He replied coldly in his usual unemotional voice.

"Kisame? Are you nice enough not to let me starve?"

He sighed, "Don't worry. We should be there by tomorrow."

"But that'll be hours!"

Itachi sighed. "Here," Itachi said as he passed me an apple. "Eat and walk at the same time."

"YAY! Thank you Itachi!"

"No prob."

We resumed walking. Kisame and I had started a conversation and Itachi was listening with one ear. When something caught his interest he added in a word or two.

Out of the blue, I asked, " Kisame can you teach me how to use chakra?"

This definitely got Itachi's attention. "You? Chakra?" Itachi stated with a sense of humor that we didn't know he had.

"HEY! Meanie!"

"I unfortunately can't use chakra, but I'm sure Itachi will be glad to." Kisame stated with a sly smile.

"Speak for yourself," He answered.

"PLEASE!"

"Nope."

"Please...with sugar on top?"

"I'm diabetic." Itachi stated bluntly.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Nope."

"Sham you!" (A/N: Its my own word, _Shammit_. I like it more than Dammit...lol.)

"Pretty Please!"

"No."

"Why."

"I said so."

"Why'd ya say so?"

"Cuz I can."

"Why?"

He turned to glare at me and I made a cute puppy face. IT was ADORABLE!

He sighed..."Okay..."

"YAY!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay...I think this is the way back to the village." Chance said.

We went past a couple of trees and through a bunch of weird looking ivy.

"I really hope this isn't poisonous." Freedom stated nervously.

"AHH!!!" Angel shouted as she bumped into something or someone. She fell back on her bottom. "Ow.."

Angel looked up to see Sauske. " FINALLY!" He said with annoyance. "I've been looking for you all day!" He put his hands in hi pocket and pulled out a radio. "Kakashi-sensei? I found them."

"NOO!" Naruto's voice boomed out of the radio.

"Yup...you owe me ramen."

Sakura's voice came out next. "Sauske-kun...will you go out wi----."

"NO!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for so many spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm rushing! I'm now oficaially grounded. I'll tell you next chapter why im grounded. So cant get caught! Won't update for like 3 or 4 days. SORRY! I haven't read it over again so don't know if it sounds good...I guess I should at least read over it..oh well...bye... and don't forget REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. The god of hotness and an old friend

A/N: my dads not home right now so I can type...yay!...still like grounded! boo...I know im rushing a lil but the reviews I got said it was good so ill keep writin!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

IMPORTANT: im having writers block so if u got any ideas...GIMME!!! and can someone tell me how to spell Sauske..think im spelling it wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kisame/Itachi/Crystals POV:

Itachi started off the conversation, "Chakra is your mental energy. Some have more than others and some can't even use it." I nodded my head like I understood. He continued, "You use chakra by focusing your energy to one spot." He then demonstrated by bringing in some blue like substance to his hands. I yet again nodded my head like I understood. He yet again continued, "You try." He finished.

I nodded my head once again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ARE YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING!" Itachi screeched out of annoyance.

Crystal's POV:

I was thinking to much when I heard Itachi shout, "ARE YOU GONNA DO ANYTHING."

That broke me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said a little dazed.

Itachi then grumbled something about "ungrateful" people who ask for help but don't listen.

"What?" I asked yet again finally getting rid of all the daze.

Kisame spoke up, " Itachi-san is _trying_ to teach you what Chakra is. You stare at him and nod your head at appropriate time, but its going in one ear and out the other." Kisame gave a deep voiced chuckle.

"Oops..." I stated finally realizing. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Itachi answered, " We should be near the village of Konoha in a little bit. Kisame, go ahead and scout for others."

"Yes." He answered as he left into a tree with lightning speed.

"..."

"..."

There was an awkward silence. We had come to be friends. Not good friends, but at least kinda friends. Speaking of friends, I miss my friends. Angel was my best friend,. Freedom, Faith, and Chance were also my friends, but they could never truly understand me. Angel and I were the same. Shunned out of the community, thanks to our eye. I never really understood how big of a difference, one difference could make. I turned to stare at Itachi who was staring at me with sharingun activated. I instantly knew what he was doing. "BACK OFF!" This took him by surprise, so he deactivated his sharingun. He was reading my mind.

"Sorry..." He said in his usual cold self, but if you listened close enough, you could hear regret in his voice.

"It's okay."

Itachi began to walk and I followed. We had been walking in complete silence for about 10 minutes, until Itachi broke it, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Huh...don't get the question?"

"You know I've killed the entire Uchiha clan and over 1,000 innocent people. Yet, I can't sense the least bit of fear."

"Well, that's easy! I know lots about you and basically everyone in Konoha. I know your past and also Kisames. I really don't wanta explain how or why, so don't ask. It just never seemed like you were truly evil...plus...people can be forgiven there sins."

"..." He continued walking and I followed.

Another three minutes of silence until I asked him a question, "Why did you kill your clan?"

A moment of hesitation until he finally replied, "To test my Strength."

"Your lying."

"..."

"Fine, can you answer this without lying. Why did you let Sauske live?"

This time I knew he was telling the truth, "He was the only one that seemed to care. Now he hates me." He said bitterly just when Kisame jumped out of the trees and landed in front of Itachi.

"Up head, yo lil' bro' and four girls. One had hair over her left eye, like Crystal. The others had

reddish-brown, brown, and brown with red highlights."

"My friends! YAY!" I chirped happily and jumped into the forest in the direction Kisame came back. Followed by Itachi.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I feel a strange, strong chakra." Sauske whispered to the four girls following him. "Be on your guard."

"We're NOT Ninja's!" Freedom replied in the same cold voice Sauske had used. "How are we suppose to be on guard?"

He ignored her comment and spoke again, " I also sense three chakra signals coming this way. Two are off the charts." He then came to a stop as he recognized one of the chakra feels, "Itachi."

He said it more to himself than the others, but the others heard and started talking to each other about who-knows-what.

_The girls conversation:_

Angel: WE GET TO MEET UCHIHA ITACHI!

Freedom: HE'S LIKE THE GOD OF HOTNESS!

Chance: What if Crystals with him?

Faith: OMG! IT IS Crystal!

_End Conversation_

Faith pointed into the direction where three figures just emerged.

Chance pounced on Crystal. "WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MucH!" Freedom was the next to pounce, followed by Faith, as well as Angel.

"YOU WE'RE TRAVELING WITH THE KING OF HOTNESS! TELL ALL!" Freedom shouted as she hugged Crystal in a death grip.

"NO! THE _GOD_ OF HOTNESS!(A/N: There referring to Itachi.)" Corrected Faith.

Angel and Crystal glanced over at Itachi and the other two guys to see they were staring at them in a weird way and Itachi had a slight blush on his cheeks. They burst out laughing!

Sauske just rolled his eyes and Itachi was a little in shock, he couldn't feel an ounce of fear coming from either of the five.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted at the girls who were speaking so fast you couldn't understand. Angel stuck her tounge out at him.

Sauske charged at his brother who dodged by moving slightly to the left. He then tried a series of punches and kicks which Itachi avoided effortlessly.

_While this was happening Angel and Crystal's Conversation: _

Angel: I think our left eye is the sharingun.

Crystal: Ya, when I showed Itachi he mumbled it under his breath.

Angel: Then you don't think we could?...could we?

Crystal: I think we can.

_End Conversation _

Both girls (crystal and angel) moved their hair from their eye and stared at the fight with both eyes. The other girls were oblivious to this, as well as the guys. They stared at Sauske as he performed Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Itachi used one of his own attacks to counter this, Counteract: Countering Jutsu.(it's a stupid name. I made it up.) This sent Sasuke's fireball back at him. "I don't have time for this. Crystal, see ya." With that Itachi jumped back into the trees and Kisame followed. Sasuke jumped back in after them.

Faith yelled out to him, "Sauske!"

Angel followed, "Don't go!"

Freedom, "You'll get hurt!"

Crystal, " DON'T GO!!! WE NEED SOMEONE TO SHOW US THE WAY BACK TO THE VILLAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chance replied to Crystal in a sarcastic voice, " How nice to know you care about him.

"Shammit, we're lost...again!" Angel said in an agitated voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

okay watcha think

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Meetin the hokage and the party crashers

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Its 11:30 pm and im not sleepy!!!!

**IMPORTANT:** the five girls are 15 years old and so are the genin. kakashi and itachi and people like gai or around their age are about 18. Sorry for all the Sakura fans,...I just hate Sakura...yet again I say sorry for the sakura-bashing...im having writers block and it's the only thing I can think of!

**REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke stated in his usual cold voice.

"Say it like you mean it!" Crystal said happily annoying the hell out of him.

Freedom interrupted, "Crystal, leave him alone."

Sakura was the next to speak, "Sasuke-kun will you---------."

"NO!"

"But–"

"NO!"

Out of the blue Naruto bursts into the room! "We never properly introduced ourselves! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the one and only shinobi and the soon-to-be hokage!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura hit him on the head..._hard_!

"Sakura. BACK OFF! You little bi----." Crystals hand went over Angel's mouth so she was unable to say the next word. She let go.

Angel then continued, "Sakura, get your claws off him! What the fu had he done to you! Go fk youself!"

Sakura's face turned beet red. "Sasuke-kun, are you gonna let them talk to me like that!"

"Actually...yup!"

She burst out crying and Sasuke gave an evil grin. Naruto finally awake from unconsciousness, got up and rubbed them spot Sakura hit him. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing don't worry about it," Chance exclaimed.

"Chance-san! Will ya buy me RAMEN!" Naruto began drooling.

"Uh...sure.!"

Kakashi finally came out of the Hokage's office and motioned for everyone to go in." Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, who had come back from after wiping her face, Crystal, Angel, Faith, Chance, Freedom, and Kakashi himself stepped into the Hokage's office.

Faith: "OMG!!!"

Freedom: "OMG!!!"

Chance: "OMG!!!"

Angel: You-your...

Crystal: Tsunade!

"Yes, I am." She nodded her head. " Please introduce yourselves."

"Anagiri Faith."

"Cantori Chance."

"Garunta Freedom."

"Uchiha Angel."

"Uchiha Crystal."

Silence

"..."

"..."

Tsunade finally broke it, "Uchihas? Elaborate?" It was more of a command than a question.

Angel spoke up, "Well, you see. That's just been our names. That's how me and Crystal met, too!"

"Ya, and we just thought it was a coincident that they were the same...until we came here and realized we were in the Naruto World."

"Ne...ne...what are you talking about? MY world?" Naruto questioned looking from one girl to the next. "Are you my FAN CLUB!!!" He said excited. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Everyone exit the room except Uchiha Angel and Uchiha Crystal." They all did with much hesitation. Especially Sasuke.

"Explain."

"Well, we were all at a sleep over and when we woke up we were in the middle of , what they apparently called, training." Angel said.

Crystal continued, "And when I woke up, I saw that my clothe were all bloody and torn and that I was rescued by Itachi and Kisame. They brought me to Konoha. And by the way, this is actually a television show in our world."

"What's a television?" The hokage asked curiously.

"Where have you people been?" Angel said sarcastically.

"Is Sarutobi still alive?" Asked Crystal.

"Unfortunately no. He was killed in a fight."

"And the Chunnin exams?"

"They are to take place in three months and I'm the one that's suppose to be questioning you!" She answered with a vein throbbing in her head.

"Sorry..._grouchy much_!" Crystal mumbled to Angel.

"I can hear you!"

"Whatever...can we go now."

"No! You must be interrogated!"

"Well...hurry up!" Crystal said impatiently.

"Okay..I ask you questions, you answer with the truth.

_Questioning:_

Tsunade: Mothers name?

Angel: Uchiha Yuki

Crystal: Hyuga Hari

"Hyuga? From the Hyuga clan?"

"I dunno. that was just his name."

Tsunade: Father's name?

Angel: Uchiha Monitari.

Crystal: Uchiha Imunzi

Tsunade: Any siblings?

Angel: None that I know about.

Crystal: Nope! None.

Tsunade: Sharingun?

Angel: Yup!

Crystal: Yup!

"I see."

Tsunade: Byakugen?

Angel: I wish...

Crystal: Not sure...but I think I do.

"We'll have a Hyuga train you if you do. WAIT! Sharingun and Byakugen! That's impossible. Can you use them both at the same time?"

Crystal shrugged. "We must get to the bottom of this." Tsunade muttered to herself even though the girls heard. "Okay, now about your living conditions. We have no apartments available. Call in Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura and your other friends. Angel went over to the girls and motioned for them to come in. They did.

"Okay. There are no available apartments and three of you will have to share. I would say four, but the girls have already declared they hate Sakura." Sakura gave them the most vilest evil eye of all. "Girls, who would you like?"

"Can't you just randomly choose?" Chance asked.

"If that's what you'd like. Angel and Kakashi. Freedom you can stay with Sasuke. Crystal can stay with Naruto."

"What about u-----." Faith was interrupted by Neji entering the room with Team Gai.

"Chance you can stay with Neji."

"WHAT!" Neji screamed out. He was ignored.

"What about me?" Asked Faith feeling left out.

Suddenly Gaara, Temari, and Kankouro(spelling) came in the room.

"You can stay with—Gaara."

"Your not serious are you?" She replied.

"Unless you'd like to stay with Saku----."

"Hi Gaara, I'm Anagiri Faith."

He just stared...and stared...and stared. "O-kay..."

Tsunade continued, "Now that we have the living arrangements done, our only problem left would be your jobs. As citizens of konoha, each person must have a job to serve there purpose in the community.

Crystal answered, "Well, I was wondering if we could train as shinobi?"

Angel helped out, "Me too!"

The others followed indicating they also wanted to become shinobi. "Then you will be assigned a team. Uchiha Angel, Uchiha Crystal, and Garunta Freedom are assigned to team 7. Cantori Chance and Anagiri Faith are assigned to Team Gai. Dismissed."

"But—." Kakashi began to protest but was yet again interrupted by Tsunade.

"I said DISMISSED!" They scurried out of the room leaving behind Gaara and Neji's team to give there mission report."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: sorry im trying my best to mke it longer but I need more ideas! And more time! Its 11 at night! Hope you enjoyed it!

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Authors NOTE: READ 2 understand story!

Okay……….this story has like maybe 6 chapters.which I think r horrible and sooooooooo this story is going bye bye ! But ill leave this part up but I have a new story and this time I spent my time on it.so far I have not started yet.but hey …….i will spend my time on it! Lol ohoh this is soooooo messy lol  I need a couple of ideas before I begin so if any of u have anything review it here  thanku 


End file.
